


The Captain Of My Uruk-hai Heart

by mrpicard



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruk-hai have (naughty) dreams about their captains, too. Especially when they're attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain Of My Uruk-hai Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SORRY OKAY.
> 
> I was watching the second Lord Of The Rings movie and this was apparently a bad move - because I couldn't help thinking about Jean-Luc as an Uruk-hai captain who is adored by one of his lieutenants.
> 
> Shame on me. I tried not to write this, I really did.

 

 

_He is my captain. I am his loyal servant, only our Lord and Master Sauron is mightier than him. His sharp teeth, his bald head, his muscled arms, his short but strong legs, his determined voice, and then... his breath. It's as foul as Uruk-hai breath can be, he smells of death, decay, sweat and blood, and when he walks past me I shiver with barely concealed lust._   
  
_Because I want him._   
  
_I want to find out what is beneath his iron mask, beneath his armor, beneath his hairy chest. I want to bury myself in him, deeply, and then, afterwards, I want to charge into battle with him, watch him rip apart Men, Elves and Dwarves alike, watch him shatter the bones of those who dare opppose Mordor. And then I want to watch him take his rightful place at the head of our army, raise his axe and roar into the darkened sky, the cry of the Uruk-hai, the cry of victory._   
  
_But I can't._   
  
_I am only a mere soldier, a young lieutenant who walks in his shadow and hisses with delight when his glance is upon me for only a second._   
  
_I am only one Uruk-hai among millions. Why would he choose me?_


End file.
